1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooperative processing system and a cooperative processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a control system is known that causes devices connected to a network and handle data having different data formats from each other to cooperate with each other, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-292903.
In recent years, users are likely to utilize various electronic devices such as a printer, a complex machine, a projector and the like that output electronic data, or various operation terminals such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, a tablet terminal and the like. In a form that utilizes these electronic devices and operation terminals (i.e., a system), improvement of utility value is expected by causing the various electronic devices and operation terminals to cooperate with each other.
However, in the conventional system utilizing the electronic devices and the operation terminals, there has been no structure that provides a plurality of services by causing at least one electronic device among the plurality of electronic devices connected to the system to cooperate with each other.